


Everything for saving him

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Sa bene che non dovrebbe provarci ma Francesco è suo fratello e lui ha il dovere di provarci.





	Everything for saving him

Sa bene che non dovrebbe provarci ma Francesco è suo fratello e lui ha il dovere di provarci.

Sapeva fin troppo bene che il matrimonio con Bianca gli avrebbe alienato l’affetto, o almeno la considerazione di Jacopo ed è capace di vivere senza, a differenza di Francesco lui ha sempre saputo di non poter contare sul loro rancoroso zio, solamente si sarebbe aspettato una qualche difesa da parte di Francesco, che l’altro almeno parlasse, spiegasse le sue ragioni invece di ripetere come un pappagallo le parole di zio Jacopo, quel desiderio di dimostrarsi degno dello zio lo condurrà alla rovina ha pensato più volte Guglielmo.

Bianca ha dato il suo benestare, non sa bene a cosa ma se servirà a fargli riavere la sua famiglia allora sarà la prima a rallegrarsene, per questo Guglielmo non le dirà mai come ha fatto, come pensa di riuscirci perché sa che Bianca non lo sopporterebbe e soprattutto non capirebbe.

Le labbra di Francesco sono voraci, forti e indubbiamente virili, anche il suo corpo è così diverso da quello di una donna eppure Guglielmo sa cosa deve fare. L’unico limite è il legame di sangue ma la loro famiglia ha commesso così tanti peccati che l’incesto sarà l’ultimo problema quando morirà si dice prima di sentire le mani di Francesco artigliare il suo fondoschiena, lo fa per dovere, solo per dovere si ripete. Le mani di Francesco però sono stranamente delicate, più del solito pensa Guglielmo, non frenetiche o curiose, delicate e gentili pensa mentre le sente massaggiare la sua erezione, è vergognoso, è peccato, così tanti peccati si dice, incesto, sodomia e seduzione, l’inferno lo aspetta ma se servirà a salvare Francesco allora è disposto a bruciarvi per tutta l’eternità.

Si lascia sfuggire un gemito quando sente le dita di suo fratello indugiare sulla sua apertura per poi cominciare a prepararlo con esse, farebbe di tutto per Francesco, anche tornare ai giochi in cui si intrattenevano da ragazzi, quanti pomeriggi passati ad esplorare il corpo dell’altro con l’intento di capire come fare, per non sfigurare davanti a sgualdrine e cortigiane si dicevano, lui però pensava a Bianca e Francesco … si è sempre chiesto chi fosse la donna misteriosa nei suoi pensieri.

Cerca le labbra di Francesco in un bacio che sa di passione e desiderio quando l’altro sostituisce le dita con il suo sesso, il suo corpo non è più abituato a quell’intrusione pensa cercando di soffocare i gemiti di fastidio tra la bocca di suo fratello. Francesco è insolitamente delicato ma non lo guarda, per tutto il tempo tiene gli occhi chiusi mordendosi le labbra a sangue piuttosto che gemere, Guglielmo si chiede il perché, se l’altro voglia negare quello che sta accadendo tra loro pensando a una donna o se invece provi vergogna. Non può essere vergogna si dice, altrimenti quando l’ha baciato Francesco si sarebbe ritratto e ora non sarebbe tra le sue gambe, il corpo in fiamme e i suoi fianchi che si muovono veloci mentre lo penetra.

Guglielmo vorrebbe tanto aiutarlo, farsi dire cosa lo turba perché non può essere solamente il suo allontanamento e gli anatemi di zio Jacopo, vuole aiutare Francesco, deve trovare un modo per salvarlo, un tempo usare il proprio corpo funzionava così bene. Porta le mani al volto del fratello accarezzandolo e per un istante Francesco apre gli occhi; Guglielmo vi legge lussuria, desiderio e sorpresa, come se Francesco stesse così intensamente pensando a qualcuno da essersi dimenticato di lui. Poi vede odio, dolore e lussuria, una lussuria profonda e primordiale che gli fa paura mentre Francesco aumenta il ritmo degli affondi, spingendosi in lui come se andasse della sua vita.

Guglielmo raggiunge il godimento con una mano di Francesco sul suo membro, il corpo di suo fratello che si muove con forza dentro di lui e un nome, un nome che Francesco si lascia scappare e che lo fa fremere d’orrore. Guglielmo è disposto a tutto pur di salvare suo fratello, anche se Francesco non vuole essere salvato, e dopo aver sentito quel nome è convinto che deve fare presto, l’amore aveva suo fratello dentro si sta lentamente trasformando in odio e rancore e Guglielmo teme che sia troppo tardi ma deve comunque tentare


End file.
